sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X/Transkrypt
Oto transkrypt do odcinka serialu Sonic X Awaryjne odpalenie Tornada X. Transkrypt Wersja japońska (z polskimi napisami) {Intro do serialu} pierwszej scenie [[Doktor Eggman (Sonic X)|Eggman] wsadza całą talię kart do swojej maszyny wyborów, po czym pociąga za dźwignię; na trzech obrazkach widać zdjęcie identycznego robota, którego naukowiec zamierza wystawić.] Eggman: Bingo! Użyję tego! Eggman wypuszcza robota z kryjówki ukrytej pod trawą, który leci w stronę kosmosu. tytułowa następnej scenie kamera pokazuje [[Rejon 99|bazę 99], a potem budynek bazy ze środka, gdzie pracują naukowcy i inni pracownicy. Ochroniarz: Co się dzieje? Szef: O co chodzi? Pracownik: Dostaliśmy potwierdzenie, że pięć minut temu została wystrzelona rakieta, ale teraz nie ma po niej śladu. Szef (patrzy na monitor): Zastanawia mnie, co tym razem knuje Doktor Eggman. znajdujący się w kosmosie wysyła sygnał na [[Ziemia|Ziemię], rejestrując wszystko przy użyciu kamery. Na wirtualnej mapie świeci się na jasno kilka punktów.] Szef: Zidentyfikowaliście obiekt, który został wystrzelony? Pracownik: Jeszcze nie. Eggman zaczął czekać w swojej bazie na oczekiwany moment schwytania satelity. Eggman: Niedługo osiągnie wyznaczony pułap. To chyba czas zaczynać. pociąga za dźwignię, zaś wynaleziony przez niego robot podnosi się w górę, a po otworzeniu się paszczy z lufcika wychodzi rura. Eggman: Super Zamiatacz! rury wyssającej zaczęły się robić wyładowania elektryczne, połączone z masą przyciągającą. Pracownik: Czerwony alarm! Szef: Co się dzieje? Pracownik: Komunikacja satelitarna została zagłuszona! Zaraz, satelita zniknęła! Szef (wstaje oburzony): Co? zauważają na wirtualnej mapie, że punkty… znikają. Szef: Co się dzieje? było jasne: to robot Eggmana zaczął wsysać wszystkie satelity do siebie. Eggman: Wsysa je. monitorze w swojej bazie Eggman ogląda z uciechy, jak jego robot wpakuje do siebie złapane przez siebie satelity, po czym zastanawia się, co z nimi zrobić. Eggman: Wiem! Użyję satelit, które zebrałem, jako części do robotów. [[Decoe] i Bocoe piją sobie przez kubki benzynę. Bocoe przez chwilę patrzy na Eggmana, a potem wraca do swojego zajęcia.] Eggman: Dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Jestem genialny. Bazy 99 z przerażeniem zauważa, że kolejne satelity na mapie zaczynają znikać. Ochroniarz: Co się stało? Szef: Dzwoń do prezydenta! scena przedstawia [[Rezydencja Thorndyke'ów|rezydencję Thorndyke’ów], gdzie Sonic śpi na dachu domu, a pan Tanaka kosi trawnik. Zaś Cream i Cheese razem z Tailsem i Chrisem oglądają w salonie program dla dzieci „Next Show”, którego prowadzącym był stwór o imieniu Next.] Next: Co się mówi rano? Dzień dobry. Cream: Co się mówi rano? Dzień dobry. salonu wchodzi [[Ella], niosąc szarlotkę.] Ella: Czas na przekąskę. nią wchodzi [[Amy Rose (Sonic X)|Amy], niosąca drugą szarlotkę. Chris i Tails łakomie patrzą na ciasta.] Amy: Ella i ja upiekłyśmy te szarlotki. Ella: Amy ma talent do pieczenia. Są przepyszne. Amy: Jestem taka szczęśliwa! Jestem pewna, że Sonicowi także posmakują! widok ciasta Tails oblizuje się językiem, chcąc skosztować chociaż kawałeczek. Tails: Zaniosę mu. Amy: Nie! Ja mu zaniosę! Tailsowi talerz z ciastem, rzucając go jednocześnie w stronę telewizora, o którego się uderza, powodując zwarcie. Cream: Tails, jak mogłeś? Tails: Wybacz. Cream: Next Show zaraz się kończy! Chris: Spokojnie. Zaraz będzie kolejny odcinek. tych słowach naciska pilotem, by przełączyć na inny kanał. Ale nic się nie dzieje: stan telewizora jest ten sam, jak po uderzeniu Tailsa. Chris: To dziwne. Cream zaczyna głośno płakać. Cream: Telewizor się zepsuł! Sonic słyszy hałas z salonu i przybiega tam, wskakując przez okno. Oprócz Cream płacze też i Cheese. Sonic: Co to za hałas? Chris: Sonic. Telewizor nie działa. Sonic: To taki problem? Chris: Cóż... z Soniciem Chris patrzy na płaczących Cream i Cheese’a. Cream: Nie mogę oglądać Next Show! Amy: Nie do wiary. Nie mogę obejrzeć programu kulinarnego. Ella: Ani filmu pani domu. Pan Tanaka: No i filmy o samurajach. Chris: To chyba nie jest takie ważne. ktoś wchodzi przez okno do domu Thorndyke’ów: [[Bokkun]. Sługa Eggmana zaczął lądować na stole, więc Ella i Amy odsunęły ciasta, by ich nie ubrudził. Na jego widok Chris i Sonic chowają się za kanapę.] Bokkun: Dlaczego się chowacie? Podejdźcie bliżej. ze swojej torby żółty telewizor: właściwie, [[Bomba telewizyjna|telewizyjną bombę]!] Bokkun: Mam wiadomość od doktora Eggmana. Uważajcie więc. ekranie telewizora pojawia się sam Eggman. Eggman: Teraz się boisz, Sonic? Twoja pusta głowa nawet nie jest w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co się teraz dzieje. Spójrz na to! telewizorze widać robota Eggmana, który wysysa do siebie wszystkie satelity. Chris: To coś wciąga satelity. Pan Tanaka: Moje filmy o samurajach... Eggman: Ludzie z tego świata lubią wtrącać się w sprawy innych. Dlatego muszę ich ukarać. i Amy kryją się za kominkiem, osłaniając się kawałkami drewna do obrony. Eggman: Bezcelowe jest myślenie, że można sięgnąć E-90. i Cheese chowają się za kanapą, a Tails osłania się poduszką w ramach obrony. Eggman: A to dlatego, że znajduje się on w stratosferze. za kanapą Sonic i Chris słuchają wszystkiego, co mówi Eggman. Eggman: Sonic, nawet twoja marna maszyna go nie sięgnie, nieważne, jak bardzo będziesz się starał. I co teraz zrobisz? (Śmieje się) Ten robot automatycznie się rozpłacze. te słowa, Bokkun smutnieje i zaczyna płakać. Chris próbuje odgadnąć, o co chodziło Eggmanowi. Chris: Stratosfera? Tails: Wciąż niewiele wiem o tym świecie, ale znając Eggmana... z impetem do salonu wbiega uradowany [[Chuck Thorndyke|Chuck].] Chuck: Upraszczając, znaczy to tyle (wskazuje palcem w górę), że jest bardzo wysoko! nie bardzo rozumiał, o co Chuckowi chodziło. Chuck natomiast zauważył Bokkuna, który głośno ryczał z rozpaczy. Chuck: Ależ głośny robot. Bokkuna za jego kadłub. Bokkun: Nie rób tego. dało się usłyszeć jakiś wybuch: to Bokkun użył innej bomby, zaś telewizyjna bomba okazała się podróbką, czyli zwykłym telewizorem. Bokkun: Udało się! (Śmieje się) wraca z powrotem do pozostałych; był cały w sadzy i zły, że dał się nabrać na tę sztuczkę. Chris: Co masz na myśli, mówiąc bardzo wysoko? przedstawia lecący na niebie samolot, a potem kamera przesuwa się na górę, by pokazać kosmos. Chuck: To jest gdzieś tu. Chris: Możemy sie tam dostać używając Tornada. długo się nad tym rozmyśla, ale Sonic podejmuje za niego ostateczną decyzję. Sonic: To spróbujmy. No dalej, Tails! (Pędzi do garażu) Tails: Czekaj, Sonic! chwili Sonic wskakuje do Tornado 2, a po nim Tails – na miejsce pilota. Samolot zaczyna startować. Tails: Ruszajmy, Sonic! Sonic: Dobra! zaczyna unosić się w górę. Amy (macha do nich ręką): Tails, Sonic! Dajcie z siebie wszystko! robot Eggmana zbliża się do Sonica i Tailsa, którzy kierują się w jego stronę, co dziwi Eggmana. Eggman: Co? E-90, zniszcz ich! E-90 zaczyna strzelać laserem w stronę Tornado, ale Tails unika tych strzałów. Tails: Nie trafisz mnie! Sonic zauważa, że robot otwiera swoją paszczę, by ich złapać. Sonic: Atakuje! szczęście Tailsowi udaje się ominąć robota, który chybił, zamykając paszczę. Tails: Za wolno. i Tails podlatują samolotem, by zbliżyć się do E-90, ale robot znów wyjął działa laserowe, by trafić w samolot. Sonic: Nie trać czujności, Tails. Tails: Zostaw to mi. zaczął strzelać na nich z tyłu małymi bombami, by spalić ich samolot. Ale Sonicowi i Tailsowi udaje się odlecieć z dymu i robić wywroty przy robocie, który też to robi. Na ten widok Eggmanowi kręci się w głowie. Eggman: Gdzie oni są? unikach Sonic i Tails byli gotowi zadać atak. Sonic: Teraz! strzela w robota swoimi działami, ale pancerz robota okazał się być odpornym na strzały. Obaj lecą za robotem. Sonic: Za nim! Tails: Dobra, Sonic. lotu za E-90, robot wypuszcza kawałek swojego uzbrojenia, by trafić w samolot. Jednak spanikowani Tails i Sonic zdążyli ominąć tę przeszkodę, która wybuchła. W końcu udaje im się dolecieć. Ale Eggman miał dla nich niespodziankę. Eggman: Bitwa dopiero się zaczyna! zaczyna strzelać rakietami, które kierują się w stronę samolotu. Sonic: Nie uda ci się. tych słowach Sonic skacze z samolotu na rakiety (jedną po drugiej), które wybuchają po zderzeniu ze sobą. Zauważył, że robot, z którym zderzyła się zniszczona rakieta, nie wybuchł. Wsiada z powrotem do samolotu. Eggman: Koniec zabawy! Super Zamiatacz! tych słowach robot wydziela wyładowanie elektryczne połączone z masą przysuwającą, by wciągnąć Tornado do środka. Sonic: Wiejmy, Tails! przesuwa w dół dźwignię samolotu ze wszystkich sił. Udało im się uciec. Lecz robot leci za nimi. Sonic: Szybkie jest. Tails: Dlatego, że jest lżejsze! chwilę później ukrył się w chmurach, ale zostały wciągnięte przez E-90. Tails: Niewiarygodne! Wciąga nawet chmury! śmigło samolotu zaczyna się psuć. Tails: O nie! zaczęli spadać w dół. z [[Karty postaci|kartami postaci]] i Tails dalej spadali w dół w stronę morza. Tails przyciągnął dźwignię z całych sił, ale samolotowi udało się wzbić w powietrze i uniknąć lądowania z wodą. Wieczorem Sonic siedzi na dachu garażu i patrzy w niebo, przypominając sobie dzisiejszą przygodę, która mogła skończyć się katastrofą. Tymczasem Tails, skruszony i zniesmaczony tym wszystkim, siedzi w garażu z Chrisem i Chuckiem. Chuck: Wróg jest potężniejszy, niż myśleliśmy. z niechętną miną opiera się o samolot. Sonic: Tails. wejście do garażu wskakuje Sonic. Sonic: Obecnie jest za wolny. Możesz ulepszyć Tornado, Tails? Tails: Jest sposób. Chris: Serio? (do Chrisa) Możemy użyć Szmaragdu Chaosu. Ale problemem jest... i Chris czekają na odpowiedź od Tailsa. Tails: Konwersja energii. Chris: Co to znaczy? kolejnej scenie widać szereg złotych [[Pierścienie (Sonic X)|pierścieni] podłączony do jakiejś machiny.] Tails: Mimo że Szmaragd Chaosu zawiera w sobie potężną energię, to problemem jest jej konwersja. kolejnej scenie widać samolot Tornado 2, który wkrótce wybucha. Tails: Nie ma aparatu, który przekonwertowałby ją ze 100% skutecznością, gdyż dodatkowa energia jest niestabilna. Chris: To co zrobimy? Chuck: Myślę, że jest sposób, by rozładować zbędną energię. Tails: Ale to nie pomoże nam w pokonaniu robota! Chuck: A mamy inne wyjście? Tails (patrzy na Tornado): Można dołożyć zapasowy wzmacniacz. Jednocześnie możemy obniżyć ustawienie jednostki konwertora energii. Chuck: To znaczy, że musimy przygotować także i silnik. Tails (wzrusza ramionami): Nie jest on zaprojektowany do Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chuck: To może dołożymy więcej wzmacniaczy? Szanse, że się nie uda, zmniejszą się. minie Tailsa widać, że ten pomysł się nie powiedzie, zaś Sonic na myśl o przebudowie samolotu uśmiecha się. Tails: Trzeba będzie też zmienić podwozie. Wszystko trzeba przebudować. Sonic: Wierzę, że ci się uda, Tails. Chuck: Sonic ma rację, ty i ja możemy to zrobić. (Bierze Tailsa ze sobą) Chodź ze mną. obaj zjeżdżają windą w dół do tajemniczego pomieszczenia, które Chuck zna doskonale. Tails: Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chuck: To moja tajna kryjówka! chwili włączają się światła. Tails jest zszokowany tym widokiem. Tails: Chuck, co to jest? Chuck: Podoba ci się? Tails: Tak! Chuck: Dobrze, bierzmy się do pracy! Tails: Tak! niebie było widać Księżyc. W kryjówce Chucka on i Tails oglądali plan projektu samolotu. Tails: A co z tym? Chuck: Rozumiem. rozkręca kluczem francuskim śrubki, a Chuck majstruje przy głowicy. Praca trwała kilka godzin. Chuck podchodzi do Tailsa, który podłącza kable. Chuck: Powinieneś odpocząć, bo się rozchorujesz. Tails: Wiem, ale już niewiele mi zostało. wzrusza ramionami i odchodzi. Nagle ktoś klepie Tailsa po plecach: to był Chris. Rankiem po wschodzie słońca (które widzi Sonic na dachu), Chris, Amy, Cream i Cheese spali na kanapie. Nagle Cream budzi się i zauważa, że telewizor znów funkcjonuje. Cream: Telewizor znowu działa! i Amy budzą się. Lecz ku ich zaskoczeniu pojawia się logo [[EggTV], a ku przerażeniu Cream – twarz prowadzącego, doktora Eggmana.] Eggman: Dzień dobry! Powitajcie kanał doktora Eggmana. ekranie pojawia się logo programu „[[Dr. Eggman SHOW]” z wyspy, w której znajduje się częśc fortecy Eggmana.] Eggman: Ten program jest nadawany przez satelitę z wyspy szczęścia na południu. Cream: Nie podoba mi się to! Eggman: Dziś specjalna transmisja o planie uprzątnięcia śmieci ze stratosfery. kręci kamerą, a Bocoe pełni rolę reżysera. Bocoe: Zaczynamy. chwili światła się zapalają, by pokazać Eggmana – prowadzącego program oraz kanał telewizyjny. Eggman: Reporterem jest najsławniejsza gwiazda świata, Doktor Eggman! Wielki Eggman skradnie wam serca, dziecinki! niebie widać robota E-90, który szybuje w kosmos. Pracownicy z bazy 99 przechwycili go. Pracownik #1: Wrogi robot się przemieszcza. Szef: Lasery z satelit są gotowe? Pracownik #1: Tak! Sonic patrzył na słońce świecące na niebie, stojąc na dachu domu. Tails: Sonic! usłyszeniu głosu Tailsa Sonic zeskakuje z dachu na ziemię. Sonic: Skończone? Tails: Jest wspaniały! Powiem reszcie! (Pędzi po resztę) Tails, Chuck, Chris, Amy, Cream i Cheese stoją przy drzwiach garażu. Po naciśnięciu przez Chucka guzika na pilocie, drzwi do garażu otwierają się i na oczach wszystkich ukazuje się Tornado X. Tails: Oto Tornado X. E-90 był już w kosmosie w celu zdobycia następnych satelit. Nagle jeden satelita, który należał do bazy 99, zlokalizował robota. Pracownik #1: Cel namierzony! Eggman: Super Zamiatacz! wyciąga ze swojej paszczy rurę wsysającą. Szef: Ognia! oddane przez satelitę zmierzają w stronę robota Eggmana. Niespodziewanie Ee-90 Oosłania się barierą ochronną. Szef: No nie! Eggman: Ależ to irytujące. E-90, wciągnij wszystkie satelity! używając mocy wsysania jak magnesu, rusza rurą w lewo i prawo, wsysając satelity, które spadają w dół. W międzyczasie Sonic i Tails byli gotowi do rozpoczęcia misji. Sonic: Ruszajmy, Tails. Sinica i Tailsa podbiega Chris. Chris: Czekaj. Tym razem chcę lecieć z tobą. Sonic: Nie bądź niemądry, Chris. Tornado X jest dwuosobowy. Chris: Tails... Tails z zakłopotaniem drapie się w policzek. Tails: Właściwie, Sonic, przepraszam, że nic ci o tym nie powiedziałem... naciśnięciu przez Tailsa przycisku na pilocie, wysuwa się kadłuba z siedzeniami dla dwóch osób. Chris: Poprosiłem Tailsa, by to zrobił. (do Sonica) Nie jesteś zły, Sonic? zamiast odpowiedzieć, Sonic krzyżuje ręce. Tails: Sonic. Sonic (z uśmiechem): Obiecaj, że nie będziesz przeszkadzał, stary. Chris: Jasne. X zaczyna przygotować się do startu. Tails: Pierwsza para skrzydeł aktywna. skrzydeł roztwiera się z tyłu samolotu. Chuck: Przygotowanie do startu! naciśnięciu przez niego przycisku, palmy przechylają się na bok, by samolot mógł wystartować. Tam powstał pas startowy dla samolotów. Chuck: Ale jestem podekscytowany! Zawsze chciałem to zrobić! [Amy wydaje się być zmieszana tym, co mówi Chuck. Tails, Chris i Sonic byli gotowi. Tails: Ruszaj, Tornado X! uruchamia silniki i jedzie po pasie. Tails: Start! X poleciał w powietrze. Tails: Chowam podwozie. Aktywuję drugą parę skrzydeł. chowa podwozia i roztwiera drugą parę skrzydeł z dołu. Decoe i Bocoe wykryli obecność samolotu. Decoe: Doktorze Eggman, coś się zbliża do E-90. Bocoe: I to szybko. Eggman (rozciera ręce): To jeż i lis. Dobrze, tym razem ich dorwiemy. z samego nieba strzela rakietami w stronę Tornada X, lecz samolot sprytnie je omija. Sonic wyskakuje ze swojego stanowiska. Sonic: To lecimy! po rakietach w stronę robota, lecz E-90 zdążył uruchomić działa laserowe, by usmażyć Sonica. Jednak Sonicowi udało się umknąć przed strzałem. Mimo tego, E-90 nadal strzela do jeża. Tornado X strzela do robota. Tails: Trzymaj się, Sonic! niszczy strzałami działa. W ramach podzięki Sonic podnosi kciuk do góry. Sonic: Dzięki! Eggman: A niech to! tym, co widział na monitorze, naciska na różne przełączniki i guziki. Eggman: Roztrzaskam wpierw ten irytujący samolot! pancerza E-90 wystaje mała kapsuła, która zaczęła strzelać laserem w stronę Tornado X. Lecz i te ataki samolot zdążył wyprzedzić. Tails: Bliżej nie podlecę! natomiast zdążył zniszczyć strzelającą laserami kapsułę, która wybuchła, ale wysadziła Sonica w powietrze, lecz jeżowi udało się wylądować na pokładzie Tornada X. To wszystko w telewizji oglądają Chuck, Ella, Amy, Cream i Cheese. Amy: Sonic jest niesamowity! Tornado X i E-90 wleciały w samą przestrzeń kosmiczną. Sonic wyskoczył z samolotu w stronę robota, ale o mały włos nie spadł z robota; zdążył się schwytać jego pancerza. Natomiast E-90 zaczął strzelać w stronę Tornada X rakietami, które samolot omija. Eggman: A teraz... Sonic zauważa rurę wsysającą, którą Eggman ma zamiar wessać jego do środka robota. Tails: Patrz! Włączam wzmacniacz! przeciągnięciu dźwigni wysuwa się z samolotu mała rakieta, a samolot dodaje gazu; później zawraca z powrotem. Tymczasem Eggman uruchamia rurę wsysającą z dodatkiem wyładowania elektrycznego i masy przesuwającej, by wessać Sonica. Tornado X przybywa na miejsce. Tails: Sonic, uważaj! X strzela do rury wsysającej, niszcząc ją. Eggman na ten widok wścieka się. Eggman: Do licha! (Naciska różne guziki) Nie wierzę, że muszę uciekać! znów upuszcza kadłub ze swojej budowy w stronę Tornado X. Tails dostrzega to (scena Tornada X dzieli się na połowę, gdzie w drugiej połówce widać Tailsa). Tails: Tym razem nie przegram! zbliżeniu się Tornada X do robota, Sonic wskoczył na pokład, stojąc na kuckach, po czym samolot odlatuje. Nagle Sonic zaczyna trząść się z zimna. Chris: Sonic chyba nieco zmarzł. Tails: To dlatego, że zbliżamy się do stratosfery. Temperatura spada do około -50 stopni, ale Sonic sobie z tym radzi. tym zdaniu Sonic uśmiecha się nerwowo, ale nie mógł poruszyć się ręką, gdyż cały zaczął pokrywać się lodem. Tak samo Tornado X! Chris: Jesteś pewien, że wszystko będzie w porządku? Tails: Jasna sprawa! Sonic powoli zamieniał się w lodową rzeźbę. Sonic: To nic takiego. widok zamarzniętego Sonica Chris jest przerażony. Chris: O nie! Sonic zamarzł! znowu zaczął strzelać do nich rakietami, które musieli ominąć. Chris: Wiem! Pierścień! Tails: Nie mogę strzelić. cały samolot zamarzł na kość, więc Tails nie mógł wystrzelić Sonicowi pierścienia. Chris: Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to już po nas! Tails słyszy głos należący do Chucka. Chuck: Musi być sposób, by zyskać dodatkową energię. Tails: No tak. zaczął naciskać poszczególne przyciski na swoim pulpicie. Na jednej z szafek wysunął się pierścień. Tails: Mam prośbę, Chris. Pod siedzeniem jest żółty kabel. trzyma w swojej dłoni pierścień. Tails: Połącz go z pierścieniem. Chris: Co wtedy się stanie? Tails: Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Szybko! Chris: Dobra. ostrożnie zdejmuje żółty kabel, by połączyć go z pierścieniem. Robot E-90 bez przerwy strzelał w stronę Tornado X rakietami, by zniszczyć samolot. Nagle przez wywrót Chris przewraca się, ale udaje mu się ostatecznie połączyć żółty kabel z pierścieniem. Przez chwilę chłopiec widział jasnożółtą poświatę. Całe to światło otoczyło sam samolot, a także Sonica, który dzięki mocy pierścienia nie tylko się rozgrzał, ale też poruszył się i niszczył lód, w którym był uwięziony. Sonic: Zabawa się zaczyna! Leć prosto w pociski! Tails: Dobra! X po paru chwilach zawraca, a Sonic przy użyciu [[Spin Dash|Spin Dasha] niszczy kolejno rakiety, a potem samego robota, którego niszczy ze środka, po czym wydostaje się z robota.] Chris: Udało się! wybuchnął potężnie w kosmosie, co spowodowało brakiem telewizji. Pan Tanaka: Prawdziwy z niego wojownik. zaczął spadać w dół, lecz Tornado X kierowane przez Tailsa i Chrisa zbliżyło się do niego, by go złapać (a właściwie dać mu kciuki w górę). Po przybyciu do rezydencji Thorndyke’ów mimo śmiechów Sonic musiał się ogrzać przy misce z wodą. Ella natomiast niosła Sonicowi coś ciepłego do jedzenia. Ella: Oto specjalna zupa chili Elli. Pij i rozgrzej się. Chuck: Znów ci się udało, Sonic. Sonic: Mylicie się. Tym razem bohaterami byli Tails, Chris i Tornado X. Tails i Chris: Hura! Amy: Patrzcie, patrzcie! wejściu do salonu stała Amy z tacą pełną lodów przeznaczonych dla Sonica. Amy: Zrobiłam te lody dla Sonica. Sonic: To za fajne. {Napisy końcowe} Wersja polska Kategoria:Transkrypty do Sonic X